


what do you want?

by CT2133



Series: Order 66 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT2133/pseuds/CT2133
Summary: When you weren't made to have a future, being asked to envision one is a difficult exercise.





	what do you want?

Cliff can feel Nablis’ eyes on him as they take a shuttle down to planet. They've had a talk, and he knows he's been too quiet in her presence since. 

_What_ do _you want?_ she had asked, all good intentions and gently prodding questions. She can't know that the thought of the war ending scares him almost as much as the idea that he's good for nothing but war. 

He thinks of all the stories she's told and it only paints a picture of a galaxy he doesn't know, vital and sweet, full of decent people and ordinary lives, beauty, history. He knows that Nablis dwells on these because they comfort her, and because they remind her what she is fighting for. It feels alien to Cliff. Even if they win, and that galaxy blooms to life again - could he join her in it? 

He's almost relieved, later, when the meeting turns out to be an ambush. A pair of droidekas roll out from curtained alcoves, and Nablis’ eyes cut away from the unsmiling princeling. To him. Without a word, they spin into action, Nablis deflecting bolts from one, Cliff targeting the other, hammering at its shields with his blaster. 

The surge of action is pure, logical. Easy. 

_What do you want, Cliff?_

For life to have purpose. For this partnership, whatever it is, to go on. To feel a _part_ of something. 

_Yeah,_ he thinks. _Find that, and we're golden._


End file.
